Metal and Earth
by MegaGreg555
Summary: A new villain, an old friend returned, an ancient demon diccovered. Some humorous events here and there. Rated M for cussing and lots of crazy things. TerraXBeastBoy sooner


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titians. They are made by whoever made them. I also don't own Metallica, Gibson Guitars, X-men, PlayStation, Game Cube, X-Box, or the other things that I won't possibly make. Except for the characters Dr. Metalix, Zero (Not from Mega Man), Silver (Not from Sonic), and Dr. Biotrex. Now let's get it on!**

**Not like that!**

**Metal and Earth proluge **

* * *

It's been a year since the Teen Titans were cancelled, but that doesn't stop fans making fan fictions about them. But still, there are things unanswered, and one of the big ones was this: How the fuck did Terra came back? She's a friggin' stone! She's stoned! Heh, stoned.

Well, this story might explain how she came back to life. And not only that, the reason why her memory is lost. This features a new villain, with a darkish past…

Little note, this part of the story takes place a few months before Terra's return in the last episode.

* * *

We look upon a ship on the sea. Probably fifty miles away from Jump City, the heroes' hang out town. The boat is like one of those US navy ships, ten feet higher, with some dark blue lighting, while the ship is painted black. The place is surrounded by robotic guards. Some are about 5 feet tall, with a body like a ninja. Most are 6 feet tall, and are usually buff'd up with a laser canon for a left arm. There are two figures that look nothing alike them. One is a human and the other is a robot with a different model then the other guards. They go down to an elevator. 

Metalix: Is it ready yet?

Zero: Almost sir. It should be ready in five minutes.

Metalix: Good.

Dr. Metalix (Age 24) is about 6 feet tall; his black hair shouldn't be longer then his neck on the back, while the front covers half of his right eye. His left arm is robotic, after an incident years ago (you might find out soon). The robotic hand can switch to a three fingered pincer to a five fingered hand. He haves an average shape body. He is currently wearing a long sleeved black shirt, that doesn't cover his robotic arm. His baggy leather pants are black, as well. And again, his sport shoes are black. So as his cape. He's not really gothic or emo (He despises those two, even emo), he just thinks it's evil and metal, as he is a metal head.

Zero (Age 6) is a little shorter than his creator, Metalix. He's got about the body of a regular human. His color is dark grey, with some parts that are light grey. His head is like a rectangle, but with some curves. In-between it, there's a little black space where his red glowing eyes move behind it. Zero is known as Metalix's lackey, since he doesn't have any weapons or abilities. He just does what he's told. Well, most of the time. On his back he is marked "MB-00" on it.

Zero: Remind me, what are we exactly doing again?

Metalix: I told you two weeks ago, and told you everyday about this, and you don't know?

Zero: All you were doing in the past two weeks was playing "Guitar Hero 2".

Metalix: It's so awesome! Anyway, I did test the machine on animals and plants, right?

Zero: Yeah. Oh, you need to test it on humans. Am I correct?

Metalix: Yes. It's a good thing we got that body from somewhere, right?

Zero: Sir, what if that's just a statue? We could do all this testing that cost us over two hundred thousand dollars of building that thing for nothing. Not only that, this ship cost over five hundred!

Metalix: So?

Zero: Million!

Metalix: And that's it? I still am a Trillionaire.

This was true. His income is quite over 69 trillion. He is head leader of his own business, Metallic Incorporated Corporation, which is a selling market for robotic security and other uses. He has sold over twenty billion robots, most of them to villains.

Zero: Still, I worry about you. Why did we have to move here anyway?

Metalix: Because, my rival, Biotrex destroyed my island base. Then we went to space. Then came back down here to earth. Then our mountain base in Japan was destroyed by Godzilla. So I moved on to a navy ship look-a-like.

Zero: Why a navy ship anyway?

Metalix: I dunno. Ran out of ideas, I guess.

The elevator finally stops to its destination. They see a floating robot at the end of the corridor they are in.

Metalix: Silver, is it ready?

Silver: Beep, bloop, bleep, beep.

Metalix: Excellent.

Silver (Age 6) is short, like about 4 feet. But he usually hovers from the ground by about two or three feet from the ground. His body is almost triangular, so as like his head. Like Zero, his eyes are too, behind some black space, only with blue eyes instead. He is known as the fixing bot around there. He can fix anything, except for vending machines. Long story, short. He lost his legs and voice when trying to fix a vending machine four years ago. He now fears them. He haves a "MB-01" on his back.

Zero: Sire, are you sure your about to test this on a human? What if something bad happens? You did remembered what happened the first time you used this.

Zero grabs out a photograph of a pigeon's head attached to a Rhino's body with legs of Homestar Runner.

Metalix: I told you, that was a prototype. Stop making me look bad!

Silver: Beep, beep, boop, bleep, bleep?

Metalix: Yeah, you got a point there.

Zero: What I'm trying to say is that if we tested this on a human, who knows what might happen. She could lose her memory and such!

Metalix: I bet that she already has, since she's been there for a few months or so.

They now enter a circular room. In the center, there is a capsule with Terra's statue in it. Around the statue, there are tubes on it. There are five computers surrounded by the capsule with four human operators wearing head sets and some weird tech armor on their torso, arms, and legs. One computer is alone.

Operator 1: Sir, systems are ready. Preparing DNA coder.

Stuff happens for about thirty seconds.

Operator 2: Starting up gene transfuse.

More stuff happens for about thirty seconds.

Operator 3: Staring up life program.

Even more stuff happens for thirty seconds.

Operator 4: Revive system is up at 45.

Metalix: Excellent. And you said that things could go wrong?

Zero: Ok, I think I got a little carried away with that.

Operator 4: 69

Metalix: Heh, 69.

Zero: You're an idiot, you know that.

Metalix: Shut up.

Operator 4: Get ready to open the hatches. It's up to 92

The Terra statue starts to break. It's broken down to Terra's true body. Plus she's naked.

Metalix: Holy shit! She's hot!

Silver: Bleep, boop, bloop, beep, beep.

Metalix: You're just jealous because you can't have sex.

Silver: Boop, boop.

Operator 3: 100 complete. Now opening the hatches.

Terra body falls out of the capsule. She is knocked out.

Metalix: What's her condition?

Operator 1: She's knocked out. Possibly form all those months as the statue. She should wake up in about two hours.

Metalix: Ok. Zero, I want you to put her in bed. And, make sure she's got some clothes. I don't want a naked chick walking around my base. Even though, that is hot.

Zero: Yes sir.

Zero carries her out the room.

Metalix: Who was she?

Operator 1: Her name is Terra…uh…I can't read that last name. It's too small.

Metalix: Stupid font.

Operator 1: It seems from all those months in that statue, she has lost her memory.

Metalix: So she has lost her memory, eh? That sucks. Like a lot. Well, anything else I need to know?

Operator 2: No. She's good. What are you going to do with her?

Metalix: Nothing. No harm or anything to her. I'll tell her that I'm her brother.

Operator 3: I'm sorry, what?

Metalix: I'll take care of her. Like if she was a sister to me.

Operator 3: Well, this is a first. Dr. Metalix, the evil mind of the world, and he cares for a girl of stone. What's next? A frozen puppy?

As operator 3 laughs at the evil mind of the world, he gets struck in the stomach. Metalix's robotic arm goes to his stomach like a speeding bullet. He did it so hard and fast, that there's blood gushing out.

Operator 3: Dude, can't take a joke?

Metalix: Who ever makes fun of the most powerful, evilest, cold hearted motherfucker, will receive the consequences. No matter what.

He takes out his robotic arm out of the defenseless operator. He falls down and dies. Metalix looks around the room, pissed off.

Metalix: Well, is there anyone else wanna say something about me?

Silence

Metalix: Clean this mess up.

Operator 2: Yes sir.

The scared operator picks up a sponge and cleans the bloody puddle.

Metalix: I'm gonna check on her.

He leaves the room. Another room cut in, a medical room. Terra is lying on the bed, sleeping while Zero is watching her. He looks at Metalix when he comes in.

Metalix: She awake yet?

Zero: Not yet sir.

Metalix: You said that something could go wrong. Well, I kinda screwed up.

Zero: Like what?

Metalix: Uh, amnesia. You know lost memory and all?

Zero: What do we do to her?

Metalix: Nothing. Just let her stay here. Reminds me of someone I used know.

Zero: Still up with that? It's ok. I bet she's still alive out there. Waiting for you.

Metalix: You want to see me get touchy right?

Zero: Maybe.

Metalix: Do you wanna end up like Joel?

Zero: No sir. By the way, we have found land up ahead.

Metalix: Really?

Zero: Yes sir. A place called Jump City.

Metalix: Jump city, eh? Well, all right. I suppose we could stay there.

Zero: Yes sir, where exactly? A warehouse? A volcano? An underground lab?

Metalix: No, no, and I'll think about that. I'll check up on some houses.

Zero: Houses?

Metalix: Yeah, I think it would be best to not let her know that I'm an evil mastermind bent on world conquest. I'm just going to let her know that I'm her "brother" and she's my "sister" and her parents died in a freak gardening accident and I could take care of here because I'm the oldest.

Zero: I guess she could buy that.

Metalix: Now, leave. I must be alone.

Zero: Yes sir.

Zero leaves the room. Metalix look down to her resting body. He grabs a chair and sits there. Hours have passed and still, she's resting. Until she woke up. Her eyes opened slowly, looking all confused. She looks at the man whose been sitting there for five hours waiting her to awake. And she said…

Terra: W…who are you?

Metalix: Terra. It's been long.

Terra: Uh?

Metalix: Terra, I know it's sad that our parents died from a gardening accident. I want you to be strong. You were knocked out for hours, sweetie. Ever since I've heard the news, I had to take care of you.

Terra: Parents, Died? Who are you?

Metalix: You don't know your brother? I'm Kevin. You're Terra, the young one.

Terra: Terra? You're my brother? I don't remember that. I don't even remember anything.

Metalix: Don't worry. You are fine. Since I was far away from you, you had to move so I can take care of you.

She looks down to his left arm, the robotic arm shocked her.

Metalix: Don't worry. It won't bite. It's part of my arm. I had an accident before but, I can't really remember how I got this.

Terra believed Metalix's lies. He tells her more about herself. How she got here, where she is, and where they're going. Almost everything that came out of Metalix's mouth was all lies that she believed.

Terra: So, I'm your sister. We're in a SS Navy ship to Jump City. And I like to listen to Metallica. That's all correct?

Metalix: Most of it. Now, I need you to rest. Until we get there my sister. Until we get there.

Terra: Ok.

Metalix leaves the room out to a hallway. He starts to think "Fuck, she's so hot!" while walking down to a room that looks like a captain's room. You know, room filled with pointless buttons that people press because they're so pretty. Just think of this room like the USS captain room in Star Trek…only eviler!

Metalix: How long 'til we get to jump city?

Zero: Two hours.

Metalix: Ok, found a house?

Zero: There's a house for sale. It used to be owned by somebody, but it was infested with moths. The moths are gone, so I bet that place would be good enough.

Metalix: Ok, how much is it?

Zero: It's free. Guess nobody likes that house.

Metalix: Then I'll take it! I'll take twelve!

Zero: There's only one.

Metalix: Shut up. Next stop, Jump City: My new place to be ruled over. I just hope there isn't a hero force to stop us in that city. Right?

Zero: Well actual-

Metalix: Good. That city is totally defenseless. Soon, it will be all mine, somehow! Muha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

* * *

End of prologue! 

Greg: Man, this is the longest I have ever typed.

Silver: Bloop! Beep, boop, bleep, beep, bop, bleep?

Greg: No body cares about you!

Metalix: Yeah! Robots can't have any screen time!

Terra comes in with a robe looking mad at Greg.

Terra: I really hope I get paid extra for being naked.

Greg: Hey, how many dead guys have you seen being revived with clothes on?

Terra: Yeah, I guess you got a point there. And since when I liked Metallica?

Greg: Just now, bitch! Metallica rules!

Terra: I'm hoping you get run over by a chicken van.

Metalix: Yeah. Wanna play Guitar Hero 2?

Terra: Can I not get stuck playing bass?

Everybody: No way!

Silver (Simultaneously): Bloop, beep!


End file.
